A Red Star for Nina
by Krissey-da-Cougar
Summary: Cameron and his son, Tyler, talk a walk to the beach to get their minds off of a previous tragedy. But the two soon engage in a conversation that will forever change Cameron's view on stars. Oneshot.


Our feet made almost no sound as we walked down to the beach. It was a chilly and dark spring night; the perfect night to just take a walk and get our mind off of things—and that was exactly what we needed right now.

Another wind brushed against us, and in response, my son huddled closer to me, trying to keep warm. I laid my hand on his shoulder that was facing away from me, and held him close.

Both of us said nothing until we reached our destination. Once there, we stopped walking, and let our eyes behold the enchanting deep blue sea. I breathed out a sigh, taking in the sight that never ceased to amaze me. My son, however, wasn't focused on the ocean. I could tell, for suddenly, I felt him shaking. Soft sobs escaped his lips, and immediately, my heart ached for him.

"Tyler…" I began, kneeling down and wrapping my arms around him. "…sh…it's okay…"

But deep down, I knew it wasn't. At least…not for Tyler. It wasn't too long ago that we had heard the devastating news: Nina had died.

Once again, I tried to silence my son's weeping. "Sh…" I cooed, rubbing his back gently with my hand to sooth him.

But that did nothing. Nina was his best friend. It had crushed his little heart when he heard what happened. He was already worried for her, anyway. Everyday he asked how "Grandma Nina" was doing with her illness, and neither Nami nor I could give him the news that my son hoped for.

I looked up to the heavens, praying that somehow, there was something I could say that would comfort Tyler. My prayer was immediately answered.

"Hey, Tyler…" I whispered in an excited tone.

My son blinked his back his tears before looking at me with a hint of curiosity in his baby blue eyes.

"Look," I said, pointing to the night sky.

Tyler did as told, but his expression didn't change.

"Do you see them? Do you see the stars?" I asked.

He gave a slight nod.

"Aren't they pretty?"

Another nod.

"Which one's your favorite?"

My little game seemed to be taking his mind off of the previous tragedy, and I was glad. I hated to see my son cry.

"That one," was all Tyler said, pointing to a large star that glowed a vibrant red color—just like his hair.

I smiled. "I like that one, too."

Tyler smiled as well, but it soon faded. "You think Gwandma Nina would wike it, too?"

"I think she would," I said encouragingly.

My son looked down at the sand in sorrow. I decided that I better think of another thing to talk about fast. And like a miracle, it struck me.

"You know, Tyler, some say that everyone who died has a star…" my comment got his attention. He looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything.

I smiled warmly at him. "Which one do you think Nina has?"

Tyler turned to the sky, pondering my question. It didn't take long, though. "I think she has the pwetty wred one."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "I think so, too."

Silence lasted between us as we both stared at the sky. I took that time to watch each little star pulse with a whitish glow. The red one seemed to be out of place…and yet, it seemed to be the most beautiful out of them all.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Tyler say softly, "Dad…do you think Gwandma Nina's in heaven?"

I turned to look at him with a smile on my face. "Yes, I think she is."

"Do you think she's talking to Jesus?"

That question left me awed. I could barely speak, but I managed to say, "Yes…I sincerely do…"

And for the first time that day, I saw my son smile. "You think she's happy?"

"Tyler…I think she's the happiest woman in the universe," I replied, holding him all the more closer.

Still smiling, Tyler leaned against my chest. "That's why her star is wred…becauwse she's the happiest…"

"You're right, Tyler...you're right…"

Once again, silence settled between us as we gazed upon the stars—but this time, I looked at them in a different light. Somewhere up in heaven, I knew Nina was having the best. She was happy—in fact, the happiest woman in the universe, as far as Tyler and I were concerned. And that made her star, the vibrant red one, the most beautiful out of them all.

At the end of those thoughts, I turned to face my son, and what I saw both surprised me and left me in adore.

Tyler had fallen asleep.

As carefully as I could, I picked him up and held him close to me to keep him warm. Without another word, I began the upward journey home. It wasn't until I got halfway up the hill that I halted and turned around. Something had struck my mind.

_Goodnight, Nina,_ I thought. _Say 'hi' to Jesus for Tyler…and for me._

And with that, I turned back around and continued home.

**THE END**

Disclaimer: I don't own Nina or Nami; they belong to Harvest Moon. In a way, I own Tyler and the narrator (which is Cameron), but in another way, I don't.

Author's Notes: Well, I hope you like it. Out of the blue, I thought of writing this story. This is my first try at writing a Harvest Moon story…so critics, give me a break, please?


End file.
